The Imperial
Adrian Hart 'or more commonly known as "'The Imperial" is the leader of the political terrorist group, Multa Imperia, a once popular political help organization turned terrorist during the events of the "Second Galactic War". Adrian Hart is the only man, besides his organization, to know what the true purpose of the Reapers were. Fearing that humanity made a huge mistake by destroying them, he brings James Christianson back to life in hopes of undoing what humanity had done. Adrian Hart also suffers from a severe case of Paranoia, and is the only cybernetic human seen in the Mass Effect Series. Adrian also is the only human to possess L7x-C1v as they were developed by Multa Imperia. Profile Adrian Hart was born on Febuary 6th, 2149 on the Planet Mindoir. His father was a famous politican for the Colonists in the Skyllian Verge, his mother he doesn't like to talk about as he never really liked her. He was granted biotic powers through hereditary means, possibly though his mother. He was sent to BAaT sometime in 2160 by orders of his father due to his biotic abilities, though his mother protested and even attempted to kill the guards that were taking him away. She was soon sedated and Adrian was taken away, during his time there he was mistreated and ignored by most of the people and gained his paranoia of other people. Around 2168, At the age of 10, Adrian was forced to preform a dangerous experiment in which he was dropped from a high altitude and had to create a mass effect field to stop him from hitting the ground. Other students passed, but Adrian's field failed and he fell to his near death damaging his skull and shattering the ligments in his arms. After which, he recieved heavy reconstruction using cybernetics and robo-reconstruction. With this, his biotic abilities drastically improved, and his abilities grew in strength. In 2169, Adrian was freed from the space station along with all other candidates and underwent months of mental therapy. Soon afterwards, he began to relive a normal life until he heard his homeworld was attacked by Batarian Slavers causing him to continue his psychological visits for the next three years. As this went on, he learned his mpother survived and was on the Citadel and he went to live there, going to Huerta Memorial Hospital for his treatments. During one of his treatments, his doctor requested he go into outer space as a means to get over his mental issues about his past. He then signed up to be an archealogist for Prothean Ruins. Archealogist From 2171 to 2178, Adrian went from planet to planet learning about the Protheans. He eventually worked on Therum for a bit and trained Liara T'Soni, he soon became her assistant as she began to be considered the leader of the team there. He left a few weeks afterwards, as he had been transfered to another planet though it was never revealed which. During a dig, many people complained that they were sharing memories and forgetting basic orders. Though Adrian had never heard of these symptoms, he continued digging even against the orders of his superiors. The ruins were abandoned and the crew stayed mostly on a nearby space station, only reaching the camp by shuttle. While he dug, he stumbled upon a hidden chamber underground and met with an ancient Reaper named Vendetta. Vendetta tried to indoctrinate him, though failed as the robotics in his brain couldn't pick up the same signal. Vendetta, now dying from ages of being buried, reveals that he is in fact a Reaper and tells Adrian that a large armada will come and harvest the galaxy of all life to save the universe. He was revealed the truth of the Reaper's existance, to harvest the most advanced civilization so they could produce Dark Energy and prevent the Universe from destroying itself via the Mass Effect Fields. Shocked, Adrian left for the space station as Vendetta shut down and told the team of his findings. They all called him a liar and a babbler, he quit shortly afterwards and used what credits he had to create Multa Imperia. Founding of Multa Imperia --- Battle of the Citadel --- Terrorism --- Death --- Appearance --- Personality --- Biotic Abilities --- Trivia --- Category:Adept Category:Biotics Category:Human Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Articles by UndeadHero Category:Characters Category:Multa Imperia Organization Member